


Pareciera una quimera

by Anonymous



Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV)
Genre: Aunque no está tan explicito, Ay joder no se usar tags, Denle una oportunidad a la leída :'), Diego ama demasiado a Julian y Julian es muy tierno, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Julian es clingy y Diego le gusta, Julian es mucho mas joven que Diego obvio, M/M, Mucho smut, One-shot de una pareja amandose y follando, Se quieren mucho pero Julian es medio tonto, Sentimientos econtrados, Smut, lol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Joder, Diego podría morir en santa paz con tan solo escuchar los sonidos y palabras que salen de la boca del menor en el mero momento de calentura y pasión.Julian es implacable y desvergonzado.Pide más y quiere más, desea más, exige más; honestamente Diego siempre le da justo eso.Porque su Julian merece todo y más.
Relationships: Julián de la Mora/Diego Olvera
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Pareciera una quimera

**Author's Note:**

> Este... Tío, no se si alguien llegue a leer esto porque no hay fics con ellos y tal vez nadie más este interesado en esto mas que yo, pero bueno. 
> 
> Espero que os guste esto y que lo disfrutéis.
> 
> Si alguien lee, comentarios y opiniones serán muy bien agradecidas.
> 
> :)

A veces Diego piensa que el ver a Julian lo podría llegar asfixiar y perder la razón como un borracho vagabundo tirado en el centro de la ciudad. 

A veces, a si se siente Diego; como perdido y desolado, como si no tuviera escape y su corazón pudiese estallar de dolor.

Pero, luego conecta sus ojos obscuros con los color miel claritos de Julian, Diego los anhela, admira y goza, deja que los ojos bonitos lo tranquilicen y lo prendan. 

Porque, joder, como la mirada tiernita y noble del menor pueden prender a Diego como un fósforo rozando hasta prender en fuego. 

Maldito seas, Julian de la Mora. 

Con sus ojitos calidos que ven a Diego como si el hubiera colgado la luna en el cielo negro, con su pelo rizado que se despeina tan fácilmente, su cuerpo delgado y cortito, su nariz grande y su boquita y sonrisa que vuelven estupidamente _loco_ a Diego. 

Diego ama como Julian le sonrie, como esos labios rosas y llenos se estiran para darle al mayor una sonrisa traviesa, tierna y timida. 

Porque esos es Julian, la mezcla perfecta de aperitivos y formas de ser, Diego bien sabe que Julian puede llegar a ser tan sensual y _sexy_ como una puta recien salida de quincena pero puede llegar a ser callado y empalagoso como un niño bueno de colegio privado. 

Julian puede ser todo. Puede ser un cabron y un angel, puede ser un llorón y un fuerte, también puede ser una calenturiento y un romántico a la misma vez. 

Julian es el balance perfecto y lo mejor de los dos mundos, enoja y enamora, frusta y encanta, tiene mas defectos que cualidades pero eso lo hace perfectamente imperfecto. 

Por eso, Diego lo ama. 

Y, eso lo hizo dudar, como siempre... 

"¿Tú me amas?" 

Julian miro hacía arriba, mordiendo el zipper desabrochado que dejaba ver la fina ropa interior que llevaba puestos Diego. 

"Obvio." 

El mayor peinó hacía atras los cabellos de Julian que brillaban dorado con el reflejo del sol. Tal vez una mamada en frente del gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad era un tanto riesgosa, _oh,_ pero como les prendía a los dos. Diego lo miro con ojos pequeños y cansados, su erección guardado no le importaba tanta porque estaba muy ocupado viendo a la carita de Julian, roja y bonita restregandose con el frente de sus pantalones de vestir, solo para molestarlo porque miraba hacía arriba y le daba a Diego una sonrisa juguetona. 

Julian se mira bien en sus rodillas. Sumiso, pero a la vez feroz. Listo para atacar y tomar lo que es suyo. 

Porque Diego es todo suyo. 

"¿Sí?" _Me amas._ La voz de Diego sonó ronca y debil. 

El menor asintió, "Mucho. Te amo mucho." 

Diego sonrió, como el estúpido enamorado que era y como el hombre fiel que siempre sería. Acarició la mejilla del menor y sintió una posesividad casi tóxica cuando Julian reclinó su cara en su grande palma y cerro los ojos con tranquilidad, con amor también, _tal vez._

Diego se recargo en la pared detrás de él y observó como Julian continuó bajando sus pantalones y ropa interior con manos delicadas y experimentadas hasta que la erección caliente rebotó en el frio aire y Julian tuvo la indecencia de lamerse los labios como una perrito hambriento. 

El menor le lamió, beso y chupo sin preámbulo alguno. 

Diego se aclaró la garganta para evitar gemir como un virgen avergonzado, pero, joder, Julian siempre lo pone así. 

Julian se atraganto y los sonidos eran evidentes –eran música angelicalmente erotica para los oídos de Diego– pero continuó, su mano sostenía la base y Diego se sintió orgulloso con tan solo pensar como Julian siempre dice como puede ser posible que Diego este _tan grande._

Diego no se dio cuenta que había cerrado sus ojos hasta que los dientes de Julian lo rozaron levemente, fue ahí que él miró abajo y se encontró con los ojos color miel, rojos y llorosos, mirando a Diego con estupor y sensualidad. 

Todo mientras su mandíbula y boca eran ampliamente estiradas para seguir mamandole la erección a Diego. 

Él suspiro, sonrió y murmuró. 

"Me encantas." 

Julian se quitó y sonrió igual de grande, "A mi me encanta tu verga." 

_Joder._

_Joder._

_Joder._

Continuó con el suave movimiento de arriba y abajo en su miembro, haciendo que Diego batallara un poco para hablar correctamente. Aun así, sacudió la cabeza, fingiendo decepción. 

"Te he dicho que te escuchas vulgar hablando así, mi amor." 

"Sí," El menor soltó una pequeña risa, "Y, te encanta que hable así."

"No," Diego lo trató de guiar de vuelta a su erección. 

"Claro que sí, viejito. Te encanta que hable así, _vulgar_ ," Julian murmuró tan suave que la respiración agitada de Diego sono fuerte en la amplia recamara. 

"Joder–"

"Te encanta, porque te pone la verga dura más rápido de lo que quisieras." 

" _Mierda,_ Julian," Diego casi gimió, pero se contuvo para jalarle el cabello alborotado a Julian lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer gemir y suspirar a Julian. Su voz bajo a un susurro fuerte, lleno de dulce autoridad.

"Chupamela de una vez, putita." 

Gimió con una sonrisa Julian y lamió brevemente, "Me pones _cerdo_ cuando hablas así." 

Diego solo puedo guiarle y enterrar su polla en la boquita tan linda de Julian. Julian lo miró por unos segundos pero decidió cerrar sus ojos y ponerse a trabajar como niño bueno, moviendo su cabeza y lengua como profesional. Diego le apretó los rizos y lo movió a su antojo; a Julian le encanta que le jalen del cabello y le den de tirones como muñeco de trapo–

Y, esta bien, A Diego también le gusta hacerle eso a su pequeño Julian. 

–

_"Me pones cerdisimo, Diego."_

Esas palabras retumban una y otra vez en su mente. 

Después de que Julian se parara antes de que Diego se pudiera correr en su cara y mejor abrazara los hombres estrechos de su amante para besarse y lamerse de una manera deliciosamente descuidada. Diego le apretó las nalgas sin pudor alguno y restregó el cuerpo de Julian hacía el suyo mismo. 

Julian lo empujó contra la cama y Diego se sento en la orilla, mirando y salivando mientras se tocaba la polla porque Julian le estaba haciendo un jodido _striptease –_ Así, sin pena alguna, con música lenta que acompañaba los movimientos agiles de las caderas de Julian, se tardó en desabrochar su camisa y sus pantalones, mientras se tocaba a si mismo por todo su cuerpo y miraba a Diego con párpados pesados y pupilas dilatadas; bailo entre las piernas de Diego pero se quitaba cuando las manos foráneas querían tocarlo, lo hacía adrede, para molestar y prender a Diego aun más. 

Se desnudó por completo y Julian siguió bailando, así, a nalga encuerada y sonrisa timida. Se veía _tan_ joven, tan inocente, tan torpe y ligero, como si no tuviera problemas en esta vida, como si Diego fuese su esposo y esta fuese su noche de bodas. 

Ese pensamiento le dio un doloroso pinchazo en el corazón así que mejor se estiró para atrapar la muñeca de Julian y traerlo hacía si. 

"Ven para aca, mierda." 

"Diegooo," Julian rió y grito, dejando que Diego lo jalara hacía la cama. 

Los dos cayeron pegados como mueganos. Julian encima de Diego, pero luego se acostó a lado de él y Diego se recargo en su codo para ver desde arriba a su amante. Julian enredó sus piernas con las del otro y pego a Diego hasta que ni una hoja de papel entrara entre ellos. Diego sintió la erección ajena contra su barriga y sonrió ante la risilla traviesa de Julian.

El mayor aceptó el pequeño beso en su mejilla, cerró sus ojos por un segundo, para después comenzar a acariciar la piel suave de la cara de Julian. Diego lo miró, lo miró y lo miró, lo admiró, lo admiró y lo admiró. Imprimiendo en su memoria cada detalle de la joven cara, tan tierna y bonita. 

Julian lo veía con dulzura, con mejillas rojas y sonrisa pequeña. Cerraba sus ojitos cuando Diego le acariciaba con cuidado su frente y sus nariz. 

Simplemente –Diego no podía creer que Julian era suyo, que él estaba aquí, enredado en sus sabanas y brazos, compartiendo tiernos besos como novios de secundaria.

Parecía una simple quimera todo esto. 

Pero, era real. 

Julian _es_ real. 

Y, de repente, Digo se quedó sin aliento alguno. 

"Mi niño bonito," Susurró. Tal vez, Diego pensó en alto. 

Julian rió despacito y escondió su cara en el brazo de Diego, le mordió ahí y besó después. Se miraron fijamente, suavemente, intensamente. Como si no pudieran dejar de hacerlo, aunque Diego parecía que fuese a llorar o a explotar de adoración en cualquiera momento. El tiempo se detuvo. Los pájaros cantaron y el Julian 'vulgar' ya no estaba, ahora estaba el niño bueno y apenado que tanto le encantaba a Diego, le recordaba mucho cuando apenas se conocían y Julian aún usaba el uniforme del colegio y se comía a Diego con la mirada. Como si un adolescente encontrará normal a un hombre mucho mas mayor que él más apetecible que alguien de su misma edad. 

Julian reviró los ojos sin odio y resopló. 

"¿Qué?" Diego rió. 

"No me veas así." 

"¿Así cómo?" 

_"Así,"_ Julian agrandó sus ojos y señaló a la cara de Diego. Como su fuese obvia la expresión que Diego poseía... Bueno, tal vez si lo era. 

"¿Cómo?" Diego lo molestó, fingiendo locura. 

"Ay, ya, así, con la mirada cursi que pones siempre que me quitó la ropa," Julian dijo con reproche y Diego estaba seguro que cruzaría los brazos como el niño mimado que es, si no estuviera acostado. 

"Es que me encantas, mi amor." 

Diego suspiró y reanudó sus caricias cariñosas en el rostro de Julian. 

El menor no pudo contener la sonrisa tímidamente amorosa que le invadió los labios, miró a Diego con ojitos de Bambi, acomodó su cabeza en su bicep, usándolo como almohada y alzó su mano para peinar el cabello gris que tanto le encantaba a Julian. Sus dedos delicados hicieron pequeños círculos en su cabeza, devolviéndole el cariño físico. 

"Te quiero," Julian susurró después de unos minutos, interrumpiendo el íntimo momento. Su tono es sincero y amable. 

"Yo también, mi amor." 

"Me gusta cuando me ves así," Julian cerró sus ojos pacíficamente, "Nadie me ve así." 

Diego lo siguió viendo así. 

"¿Prometes nunca dejar de verme así, Diego?" 

"Lo prometo," Sonrió con anhelo. 

Si el jodido Julian supiera que Diego no es capaz de dejar de verlo _así._

Para su sorpresa, Julian se recargó en su codo también para estar a la misma altura que Diego. Julian lo miraba con una carita que parecía triste, tierna, hasta melancólica de cierta manera. Sus cejas se arqueaban y sus labios reprochaban, Diego ya estaba pensando que iba a tirar un berrinche, pero no. 

"¿Amor?" El menor jugó con los bellos en el pecho de Diego. 

"¿Que pasó, corazón?" Le acarició la cara a Julian. 

"Hoy no quiero que me cojas, quiero que me hagas el amor." 

El estómago de Diego se movió con emoción y hambruna, y tal vez también un poquito de erotismo. La expresión de Julian era seria y tenue, viendo a Diego con sus ojos cansados, llenos de admiración y dolor, se llenaban un poco de amor cada vez que chocaban con los ojos obscuros de Diego. 

"Claro que sí, mi amor." 

¿Cómo Diego podía decir que no a esos ojos viéndolo con ternura y tantito amor? 

–

El menor no es callado, ni prudente, nunca lo ha sido, en la cama al menos. Es una persona decente _casi_ siempre. 

Pero en la _cama_ –Joder, Diego podría morir en santa paz con tan solo escuchar los sonidos y palabras que salen de la boca del menor en el mero momento de calentura y pasión. 

Julian es implacable y desvergonzado. 

Pide más y quiere más, desea más, exige más; honestamente Diego siempre le da _más._

Porque su Julian merece todo y más. 

Diego ya esta grande, y aún le asombra como Julian lo puede poner rápidamente... cerdo –como diría Julian. Lo prende y enciende tan fácilmente que lo espanta un poco porque eso muestra la posesión y poder que Julian tiene sobre él. 

Pero, pues, Diego esta dispuesto a pagar ese precio con tal de tener al menor en sus manos. 

Y, Julian sabe el poder que tiene sobre Diego, a veces se aprovecha de el y sabe que él saldrá impune ante cualquier barbaridad cometida y sabe que Diego no se puede enojar realmente con él. Por eso, a veces Julian lo lástima por una tonteria que su joven mente piensa que es una buena idea –Y, mierda, Diego a veces se odia a si mismo porque no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle consecuencias a Julian.

A Diego siempre le han gustado jóvenes y bonitos, pero lo suficientemente maduros como para sostener una conversación y no solo tener una relación con solo sexo y diversión, también le gusta la parte sentimental y personal. 

Como a Julian, aunque a él si le gusta un poco más la parte de solo sexo y diversión. 

Pero, Diego ignora eso. 

_Oh,_ lo ignora. Lo olvida. Lo desecha porque, joder, como Julian le hace olvidar todo. 

Como cuando Julian abre las piernas para que Diego se ponga entre ellas, o cuando le sonríe y besa el pulgar de Diego y lo lamé de manera juguetona, o como cuando sus lenguas se enredan sin pudor y Julian recorre los músculos de Diego de su pecho y brazos. 

Diego se puede olvidar de todo si Julian está con él, _más_ si esta debajo de él, o encima de él, montando su polla con singular alegría, como le gusta, o si Julian le está besando con calidez o tal vez cuando Julian gimé y actúa como si estuviera en un video porno, porque Julian es tan naturalmente erotico que Diego no puede evitar amarlo. 

"Te quiero," Julian dijo por la décima vez, sonaba desesperado, su tono de voz era caliente y bajo, besando y mordiendo la oreja de Diego mientras sacaba el condon y lubricante. 

La respiración de Diego era agitada, causada por la boca de Julian en su piel y la mano en su erección, rozandole suavemente. 

"Dime que me quieres," Julian dijo con tono de niño chiquito. 

"Mi amor, yo te quiero." 

Diego besó la sonrisa satisfecha de Julian.

Y los dos se posicionaron para finalmente follar como lo habían estado hablando en los mensajes de texto. 

Diego notó como Julian lo veía como si él fuese su platillo de comida y persona favorita. Se besaron vigorosamente, Diego se lubricó y justo cuando su erección rozo con el orificio de Julian, este lo detuvo, una mano empujó contra el abdomen de Diego precipitadamente. 

"No, no, espera." 

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?" Dijo Diego preocupado. 

"Sí, sí, tranquilo," Julian le acarició el brazo y sonrió avergonzadamente, "Solamente te quería decir que, ¿si podias usar un poco más?" 

"Lubricante?" Señalo al bote. 

El menor asintió, " _Please,_ es que luego me duele." 

"Por supuesto que sí, mi amor," Diego le besó la frente con ternura, "Es más, tengo una idea." 

"¿Qué?" Julian sonrió juguetonamente.

"Que tal si... En lugar de ponerte esta cosa," Diego viajo hacía abajo con besos mojados tocando el pecho y la pancita de Julian, "Te lubrico yo mismo." 

"Ay, no mames, Diego," Julian dio un grito ahogado cuando abrió sus piernas sin pena y Diego no demoró en comenzar a lamerle su parte más íntima, "A la verga, _sí, sí_." 

Diego dejó que Julian le tirara del cabello y guiarlo aún más entre sus piernas. Julian sabe rico y fue en deleite para Diego saborearselo de es manera, él bien sabía como a Julian le encanta cuando Diego se lo come de esa manera. 

"Diego, sí, _ah_ ," Julian se mordió su propio mano y gimió suavecito, restregandose contra la lengua hambrienta de Diego, "Como me gustaría ser vieja para venirme solo así, con tu boca."

"Te puedo hacerte venir de otras formas con mi boca," Diego susurró distraídamente, besando y mordiendo la entrepierna de Julian con delicadeza. 

"Después," El menor lo jaló para arriba otra vez, lo miró a los ojos y le toco su erección, "Pero ahora la quiero bien adentro." 

Diego soltó un pequeño respiro y nego con la cabeza, "Me vas a matar con esa boquita, mi amor." 

"No, te voy hacer venirte." 

Julián sonreía intrépidamente pero le borró abruptamente cuando Diego se la insertó suavemente pero con fuerza, sus labios se relajaron y sus cejas se juntaron en un fruncido, él gimió entrecortado y apretó los brazos de Diego, dejando sus uñas marcadas en la bronceada piel. 

Eren solo uno. Se besaron apasionadamente, probablemente muy _mojadamente._ Julian gemía, con esos sonidos tan lindos y sensuales que le salían de su boca. Diego lo admiraba, no podia cerrar los ojos porque parte de su placer era ver a su amante disfrutando; Julian tenía su boca rosada entreabierta, sus ojos estaban bien cerrados y su cabeza estaba un poco inclinada hacía atrás. A Diego le fascinaba como el cuerpo de Julian se movía fácilmente junto con las embestidas que Diego le daba. 

" _Ah..._ _ah...ah,_ " Julian dejaba ir lo más dulces tonos que ponían a Diego como un lunatico en luna llena. Finalmente cerró los ojos. 

"Estás bien apretadito, mi amor," El mayor jadeo. Otra vez, pensando en alto. 

"¿Sí?" Julian dio una risilla contenta. Claro, a él le encanta que le hagan cumplidos mientras tienen sexo, siempre le ha gustado que Diego lo halague – "¿Te gusta que este así? 

" _Me encanta_." 

Diego lo besó hambrientamente, lo apretó contra la cama, dejándolo sin salida alguna; devorándose entre si y tocandose con dedos que parecían estar en llamas, el rato se les hizo eterno y no había nadie más en el mundo para Diego mas que Julian de la Mora debajo de él, con las piernas bien abiertas y besando a Diego como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

"Te amo," Julian confesó agitadamente, casi sin sentido. 

"Yo más." 

Y, así es, Diego siempre lo ha amado más. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me encantan los comentarios, dejen uno si quieren! ❤️


End file.
